


Whumptober 2020 - No.17 Alternate Prompt Altered State

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: and u accidentally the everything, sometimes u bupy too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - No.17 Alternate Prompt Altered State

Something is wrong with Kassandra. None of them are sure _what_ exactly, but something’s… not right. Ilith is, admittedly, no expert on lycanthropy, but she has the feeling that whatever’s going on with Kass is because of it. The white parts of her eyes have changed to a dark brown over the course of a few weeks and there are patches of dark hair along her arms now that don’t seem to go away after she’s changed back. Not to mention, she’s been transforming a lot more than they really need. It’s at least once a day now, regardless of whether they’re fighting. _And_ she’s a lot quicker to anger lately. She’s snapped at all three of them a few times - Pelwe the most, for some reason.

Ilith keeps trying to get her alone to talk about it - they share a room, it shouldn’t be _that_ hard to catch her - but she’s usually already asleep or out hunting for the night.

It all comes to a head on their next quest.

They’re fighting a group of kobolds. Five against four, but they’re really no threat to the party. Not with how strong they’ve gotten.

“I got this!” Kass grins, showing off far too sharp teeth.

“Wait, we don’t-” Hafnear starts, but she’s already started to change.

A howl echoes throughout the trees as the werewolf rears. Kassandra lunges at the kobolds and just destroys them with a few swipes of her claws. And sets about digging into one of the bodies. Gross.

Ilith sheathes her glaive and sighs a little. She’d been looking forward to a fight, even if it was going to be short. “Alright, Kass, you got ‘em. Coulda saved a couple for the rest of us but it’s fine. Should probably get going, yeah?”

Kassanda only growls in response, continuing to gnaw on a kobold leg. 

“C’mon! That guy promised us info on dragons if we do this quick!” Pelwe pipes up, the closest to her. 

Ilith has this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watches the werewolf. Something in her eyes seems to shift, and Kass looks at Pelwe and _snaps._ They’re lucky enough to avoid her wicked teeth, yelping and scrambling backwards, and Ilith doesn’t think she’s ever moved so fast before, getting in between the two of them, glaive at the ready. She doesn’t want to hurt Kassandra but… if she _has_ to, then she will.

“Snap out of it, Kassandra,” she says firmly. “We’re friends. Remember?”

Kass rises to her full height, towering over Ilith. Though the half-dragonborn isn’t about to back down. She was pretty certain that the werewolf wouldn’t hurt them… But after seeing her nearly chomp on Pelwe, Ilith’s not so sure anymore. Kass is snarling, claws and teeth bared. Both are waiting on the other to make the first move, and finally Kassandra lunges.

Ilith is fortunate to avoid her teeth. She cries out as Kass’ claws catch her, tearing through her skin like it’s paper. She fends her off with her glaive, giving her wound a brief onceover. Three gashes run along her arm, oozing blood, but she shrugs it off. Kassandra isn’t overly put off by her blade and leaps at her again. Ilith dodges, and remembers her quicksilver potion.

“Hafnear, cover me!” she calls, quickly detaching the flask from her belt.

“But-”

“Just do it!”

The tiefling grimaces, but nods. A shard of ice cuts through the air, drawing Kassandra’s attention to him.

 _Perfect._ Ilith hurriedly coats her weapon in the quicksilver. She hopes this’ll shock her out of attacking them. If it doesn’t… She’s not sure what they’ll do. 

“Ilith!” 

“Coming!” 

The half-dragonborn charges, getting between Kassandra and Hafnear. Pelwe’s somewhere up in the trees probably; she can’t see them anymore and didn’t see where they went. Ilith blocks Kassandra’s next attack, her blade scraping her hide.

Kass lets out a whine and backs off, growling. Ilith points the glaive at her snout, baring her teeth back at the wolf. 

Kass’ ears perk and she looks over her shoulder. _Please don’t be Pelwe._ She turns and bolts into the trees. Ilith pants, sheathing her glaive again, daring to relax. Kassandra disappearing is definitely a problem but that’ll have to wait.

“Are you guys okay?” 

“I am,” Hafnear nods, looking shaken.

Pelwe pokes their head out of a nearby tree, “I’m alright, but…”

“Yeah. I know,” Ilith glances in the direction Kass went. “Wanna patch me up and we’ll see about tracking her down?”


End file.
